SORA: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


My muse did really well when writing Sora's manual. At least I think so…as long as you don't mind things getting a little unprofessional. ^_^ To all my old readers, you know what this one means. To all my new readers/anyone only now stumbling across this, I've written manuals for every person in the Organization (Roxas and Ven's are combined) and one for Namine, Kairi, and Riku as well.

And should that not be enough, you could always be ever so kind as to check out some of my other works. Ya know, no pressure or nuthin' :)

* * *

Spoiler alert, Snape kills Dumbledore! As your horrified brain soaks in that information, why don't you go ahead and read this SORA unit manual!

**Accessories **

SORA units come equipped with:

Original Kingdom Key

Clothes that's more 'strapped' than a Brooklyn gang member

Paopu fruit keychain

Flower-shaped keychain

**Common Personality Settings**

Playful

Frustrated/Agitated

Hulk Smash

The default mode for SORA units is to be playful with others. Their childish charm will win nearly anyone over, even if they don't _want _to be won over. Some puppy-eye manipulation may begin to occur.

Despite many manufacturing changes, SORA's IQ never rose particularly high. Due to this, situations that are average to most might be viewed as complex to him and thus it sends him into the Frustrated and Agitated mode. Be patient with your unit; in time, he'll figure his problems out. It just…might be awhile. Might wanna grab a book while waiting.

In truth, it's very rare that the SORA units become extremely upset. Irritation with Organization XIII might cause him to become increasingly cocky but only a specific few were ever deemed critical enough to make SORA enter the Hulk Smash mode…which is characterized by the unit abruptly going through a wardrobe change to level up his abilities and then opening up a can of whoop-a$$ on someone. Look for signs so you can detain SORA before he reaches this level.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

The SORA unit truly does know how to get around and thus has built up a very extensive list of acquaintances. In an attempt to shorten that list as much as possible, we shall group together those that fall into a common category with each other.

DESTINY ISLANDS: RIKU and KAIRI have been the best friends of the SORA unit since they were wee bots. Above and beyond all else, he puts these two before everyone. Of course…we believe that in a contest between having to save RIKU or KAIRI, it's RIKU that would win…

Also it was on Destiny Island that a young SORA touched and healed the fractured heart of VENTUS, thus saving him from falling into the Darkness.

ORGANIZATION XIII: Few Organization XIII members actually like SORA. The AXEL unit is a rare exclusion (although AXEL was more attached to his Nobody than him) and the DEMYX unit, incapable of actually hating someone, just simply dislikes SORA for defeating him despite his evident attempts to not fight. XION leans more towards not liking SORA as well since she was only a replica of him and her only way of becoming a whole person was by rejoining his memories.

Highest on the Keep Away list would be LARXENE, SAIX (for his kidnapping of KAIRI), MARLUXIA, ROXAS (a strong jealous rivalry between these two has formed over who should be the true Keyblade Master), and XEMNAS (although it takes much provocation to get XEMNAS to actually notice the pipsqueak SORA and pull his attention away from his beloved Kingdom Hearts).

DISNEY: DONALD and GOOFY are SORA's compatriots during his worldly travels. All three units naturally get along although sometimes separation between he and DONALD might be necessary since these two do not always agree with one another. GOOFY, for all his incorrect phrasing, actually scores higher on IQ tests than SORA and helps him understand the intricacies they come across on their journey. Yes, we said it, GOOFY is smarter than SORA. The next major Disney friend is KING MICKEY, who sent DONALD and GOOFY to SORA's aid in the first place and who works in the shadows helping to protect the worlds from Darkness. All other Disney units are inconsequential.

FINAL FANTASY: The LEON unit is the most prominent person from this series to interact with SORA. First befriending him back in the early days of his journey when it appeared he actually wanted to kill him, LEON is now the leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee of which he drafted SORA into (It would break his heart to know that SORA actually couldn't care less for this committee. Notice he never lifts a finger to help with construction). Other mentionable Final Fantasy units are CLOUD (for short but eloquent words of wisdom), CID (for his skills in aviation…something a fifteen year old boy seriously wouldn't know anything about), SEPHIROTH (for being a bitch to fight—we mean, for being a wonderful challenge! Yes…that's what we meant), TIFA (for being one of the few females in both our Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts units that is actually a strong fighter) and SEIFER (For being a suburban badboy. Keep trying kid…keep trying).

As an honorable mention, we would also like to thank our now discontinued unit, ZACK FAIR, for his kindness toward the VENTUS unit. May he rest peacefully in the vaults of Enix/Disney forever.

**Handling and Care**

Taking care of the SORA unit, while not extremely difficult, does require some work. They're eager to do things for themselves but the cleaning up process is usually ignored until it's blatantly in their face (such as a massive pile of dishes) or until someone says something to them. Leave sticky tabs around the house to remind him or utilize our new voice recorder that's built into the unit. Located at the top of their spine and just under the collar of their clothes, the units have a button that will allow you to record a message for them up to one minute. Then, using a small remote provided, press the button to make the message play no matter where the unit is at. This will help to remind them to do their duties.

SORA units are the only ones given an extensive wardrobe, each outfit corresponding to an ability he is going to use. All outfits at any time of the day are fine unless you have your unit enrolled in a school. If he leaves the house in anything other than the default outfit, it might mean he's having some problems and is about to pull a school Keyblading…you know…since he doesn't have a gun.

The two keychains that SORA comes with is a source of never-ending battles between the KAIRI and NAMINE units. In truth, NAMINE doesn't want SORA, but she enjoys pretending she does for the sake of infuriating her Somebody. We would allow SORA to only come with the flower chain but this greatly upsets NAMINE and considering she has the ability to rewrite his memories, even we would like to help keep SORA on her good side.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: Are you serious? How in the (h-e-double toothpicks) is _GOOFY_ smarter than SORA?

A: You know, each unit is infused with the same default personality setting during the prototype process. Whatever personality they take on after this is what becomes the standard. If prototype GOOFY was smarter than SORA then there's nothing we can do about that. Take your unit to school and get him some learnin'.

Q: My SORA unit mistook my VENTUS unit for ROXAS and attacked him…in Final Form. VENTUS immediately burst into sobs and keeps crying about 'just wanting to be friends'. SORA refuses though due to who VEN looks like. How do I get them to get along?

A: Wow, sounds like your SORA unit was going for the kill. We're happy to hear that VENTUS survived the attack anyhow. SORA needs to be taught that there's a difference between VENTUS and ROXAS and to not go so ballistic the instant he _thinks _he sees ROXAS. Point out the differences in clothing to him and that at least should stop the random attacks. As for getting them to be friends...in time and with them living together, we're sure SORA will lose his grudge and will become an excellent buddy for VENTUS.

Q: I have my SORA unit on medication for his schizophrenia; he claims he hears voices in his head. He needs to take it twice a day and usually he's already home to take it so I don't need to use the pre-recorded message that reminds him. One day, he didn't come home in time though and I did use it. But apparently right in front of the friends he was with. Humiliated beyond all reason, he now won't speak to me. How can I solve this?

A: Easy. Stop giving him the medication! SORA isn't schizophrenic. He has a triple force of personalities living within him (ROXAS, VENTUS and XION); naturally he's going to catch trails of their conversations with each other…because they do like to discuss things amongst themselves. If the friends were RIKU and KAIRI, they'll understand. Besides, KAIRI has her own Nobody toying with her head too!

Q: I thought owning VANITAS and SORA would be kinda cool because it would be like having a good brother versus the bad brother. But SORA's kinda snarky making both of them bad! Wasn't the very original SORA nice?

A: Question, _why _would you want to on purposely try to create such a devilish setup? Regardless, yes, SORA at one point was good. But the boy is stressed out. That's what having to save the universe multiple times does to you, rubs raw the nicest of men. Once the worlds can prove that they can take care of themselves after a few years, we're sure that SORA will go back to being the fun-loving, naïve idiot we all love and enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~

We hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

And thus…we are finally done. Yep, the final manual, folks. The original source where I began warping the characters (like the evil Sora mentioned here, xD) would be my story Organization Origins, in case you're wondering.

Many people have asked if they may write manuals or stories of their own, inspired by me. To that I say that I did not come up with the idea of turning characters into robotic 'units'; I simply hopped on a bandwagon. Thus, the idea is not mine to be credited for. In short, write whatever the heck you feel like and don't worry about mentioning me, xD! I'm not the first and with you guys, my 'living legacy (as Kadaj would put it. Yes, random Advent Children reference!), I hopefully will not be the last. Besides, I never did one for Terra or Aqua so that's a great starting place if you'd like.

Alright, that's enough! Click the frickin' button below and leave a review! ^_^


End file.
